the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Scariest Things in...
Super Mario # The World of Nothing. In Super Paper Mario, the Void eats up Sammer's Kingdom, destroying it and leaving you with the World of Nothing, a blank, white space with creepy music featuring banging noises and a heart monitor. When you get to the Underwhere, none of the Sammer Guys are they, which meant that the kingdom wasn't just destroyed, it was removed from existence. Thankfully, it comes back after you complete the main game. # Rogueport Secret. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, you may come across something terrifying in the town of Rogueport. In the thief Larson's house, you may find an outline of a toad, but only in the Japanese version. This heavily implies that the toad has been murdered. # River Twygz. Once again in SPM, there is a river in the Underwhere named the River Twygz. In Greek mythology, the River Styx exists in the underworld, and it is said that when one falls into the river, they will be granted immortality, but will be pulled under by the hands below. The Underhands in River Twygz might be based on these hands and will try to attack your player character. It is also implied that the spirits of those who fell are the hands and that they will try to take you with them, not to mention that the music playing in the riverbed is insanely disturbing. # Shroobs. It is like this race of aliens have no emotions at all. All they want to do is take over the world by abducting and killing innocent creatures. In their dialogue, they never showed any resent or feelings about what they were doing. (NOTE: Info. not accurate since I've never played Mario And Luigi: Partners in Time) # Luigi's Mansion Beta Game Over. If you get a game over in the beta version of Luigi's Mansion, Luigi will appear onscreen, but with completely blank eyes and a depressed stare as a scare chord plays. He is sad because he didn't rescue Mario on time. # Whakka Extinction. The Whakka is an enemy in SPM that you can hit for healing bumps; however, it is the only one of its kind. Hit it too many times, and it will die, rendering the species extinct. However, there are more bumps at stores that you can buy. Conclusion: Whakkas were hunted for their healing bumps. # Hell Valley Sky Trees. Align your camera at a certain position in Shiverburn Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy and you will see 3 shadowy figures known in the game's files as the Hell Valley Sky Trees. It is unknown what purpose they serve, and if more information about them will be revealed in the future. # The Many Deaths of Mario. Mario has died in many ways during the time he has existed in, but here are some of the more disturbing ways. A smile was on Mario's face when he died in the earlier games. Mario can drown, sink in quicksand and many more in Super Mario 64 and similar 3D games. In Super Mario Galaxy, if Mario gets electrocuted, his skeleton will show for a while. # Ghost Secret. Walk just past the flag pole in a ghost house level of Super Mario 3D Land and stand on the fence. Sometime later, a ghostly, transparent face with socket eyes will appear, open its mouth and vanish. People theorize that this phantom may be a kodama, a spirit that inhabits trees in Japanese folklore. # Luigi Glitch. During a scene in Luigi's Mansion, lightning flashes, brightening the room for a moment and revealing a shadow of Luigi, which appears to be in hanging position. This had led many to believe that Luigi is actually dead, but the hanging shadow was confirmed to be a graphical glitch. # Bowletta. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Cackletta, the main villian, possesses Bowser's body to become Bowletta, a devilish incarnation of the turtle with wide eyes, a sinister grin, and a pink bow on its head? (the only thing not creepy) The thought of having no control over your body is one thing, but not knowing that the one possessing you is using your body for evil deeds takes it a step further. Later on, you have to enter Bowletta and fight the soul of Cackletta, the final boss of the game. After this, Bowser is back to normal. # UFO. In World 1-3 of SM3DL, look in the binoculars and you may be able to spot a white UFO fly by. It is unknown what it is here for or what it is in it, which makes the thought of extraterrestial life all the more creepy. # The Piano. No "Scary Things in Mario" list is complete without the Mad Piano from Super Mario 64. In Big Boo's Haunt, one room will contain an ordinary-looking piano with a red coin behind it. Approach it and soon enough the instrument will be chasing you with razor-sharp teeth that snap open and shut with the sound of piano keys being slammed on. This piano has scared many unsuspecting people who have played SM64 and its remake. # Minus World. The original Super Mario Bros has a glitched area known as the Minus World. You have to glitch through a pipe in World 1-2 to the area that is supposed to lead to the Warp Zone. Enter the far left or right pipe and you will enter "World -1" (is actually 36-1 but the 36 doesn't show). It is a replica of World 7-2, but it loops infinitely, as the pipe at the end brings you back to the beginning of the level. This glitch is certainly a mysterious and bizarre one. # Eel. An eel resides in a cave in Jolly Roger Bay of SM64. The appearance of it in the original version was a long, red eel with large eys and monstrous jaws that it will use to try to attack you. However, its appearance was made less scary in SM64 DS. To be continued Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:SCARY!!! Category:DISTURBING CONTENT Category:Mario Category:Pages in the making